


Rag Doll

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga woke up with Akashi next to him after a night of drinking with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> "Rag Doll" by Aerosmith
> 
> I really enjoy this song, but it was hard to write for it. I didn't even know which fandom would be chosen in my head. I just kind of winged it for the most part. Please enjoy!

 

 

                Taiga was getting dressed as he looked at the body that was lying beside him. To his own surprise it wasn’t Alex. He thought for sure that Alex was lying beside him that night. His eyes widened when he notices that there are red strands telling him that it’s another redhead. He remembers that last night that Akashi had come over to get over something. He never answered what type of problem that it was rather just sat down and drank with him.

                He knew he should leave it alone, but it’s going to bother him if he doesn’t find out what it was. Taiga noticed that Akashi started moving to get out of the bed, while Taiga had finished getting around. Akashi looked at Taiga with a calm disposition without batting much of an eye at where he woke up at. The smaller redhead stood and began to walk towards the bathroom with his clothes in hand, when he notices Taiga’s watchful eyes unsure what to say.

                “I will explain myself later, Kagami,” Akashi said breaking the silence as he went into the bathroom.

                While Akashi was washing himself, Taiga was making a hearty breakfast for the both of them. He walked to the dining room table putting the two plates of food down. Akashi walked out of the bathroom dressed in last night’s outfit. Taiga’s gotten used to the random encounters that he had from old basketball rivals, though they still play basketball together. He rubbed the back of his head for a second since it’s unusual to run into someone busy like Akashi out of nowhere, especially at his own front door.

                “I made you a plate, Akashi,” Taiga announced after swallowing the last bit that was in his mouth.

                Akashi smiled a tiny bit as he sat down in front of Taiga, “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome, but what made you come to me,” Taiga questioned knowing that Akashi wouldn’t usually come to him at his time of needs.

                “That’s correct I was going to tell you why,” he picked up his utensils and began to cut the meat on the plate, “You were the only one that was left. I didn’t think that the repercussion would be us having intercourse.”

                Taiga wasn’t too happy with that being mentioned, “Yeah… Let’s not talk about that at the moment."

                “I believe you know that I have been seeing Aomine as of late,” Akashi admitted looking at Taiga for confirmation on this knowledge.

                Taiga nodded, “Yeah, it’s hard not to know since I’m around you guys almost every day.”

                “I do care about him, but I believe he does not feel the same way,” Akashi’s eyes darting to Taiga then back at his plate.

                Kagami had finished his plate by the end of the confession. He stared at Akashi seeing the point guard looking at Taiga for advice. The thing was though that he never had problem like this with the person that he was seeing himself. Though the thought that Akashi came to him was still much of a shocker for him, Taiga also thought that maybe he came to him because his mind was the closest to Daiki’s. That made sense, even though Taiga himself is offended by the thought. The reminder of last night came to his mind, and a slight blush came to his cheeks.

                “I think that Daiki does care about you, besides there are plenty of things to like about you,” Taiga admitted after facing the facts of last night and their other encounters they had over the years because of basketball and friendship.

                Akashi picked up a utensil and began eating a little, “You’re right. I was second guessing myself last night on the choice for a relationship.”

                “Besides me being the only one left is the other reason why is because me and Daiki think alike,” Taiga asked as he began to get up to make some coffee.

                Akashi watched him walk away, “Yes. I am sorry for last night. It was not supposed to happen.”

                “It’s okay… I’ll just tell Midorima the truth anyways,” Taiga was forewarned about cheating on the green haired man by the man himself. One more screw up and Midorima was done with him.

                Seijuurou smirked a little, “I see, this was what Midorima meant that it was close to happening before.”

                “He told you! Goddammit, why did he have to tell you?!”

                “I am his friend. He also brought it up when we were playing shogi.”

                “He’s going to be pissed since you are his friend.”

                “Of course he is. He trusts you. He wouldn’t expect anything like this to happen.”

                “Then why did it happen,” Taiga question rhetorically, since he knew why it happened.

                After a thirty more minutes of talking about their circumstances, they were ready to put it behind them. Last night wasn’t supposed to happen to either one of them since they both knew their boundaries. Akashi had never been that drunk before, but he never wants to be again. As they were done with their plates, Taiga took them to the kitchen with the utensils. Akashi went to go use the bathroom before he decided to leave Taiga’s. Taiga caught him starting to leaving knowing that he’s leaving on a good note, but Taiga wanted to make sure that Akashi had someone to talk to about things that concern him and Daiki.

                “Hey, if you ever want to talk again,” Taiga started feeling his confidence come up on him like it did when he asked out Midorima.

                Akashi interrupted putting his hand up with a slight smile, “I’d be grateful for a chance like this again… Without the Alcohol next time.”

                “Agreed… I’ll just tell Midorima the truth, if you want a good relationship you can’t hide every mistake,” Taiga admitted.

                Akashi chuckled, “Have a nice day, Kagami. I also believe Midorima will be harsh, but he wouldn’t hold it against you for long since this your first time actually cheating.”

                With that said Akashi opened the door showing gratitude for the hospitality before Taiga caught on to what he had said. He knows that he can give him a piece of his mind next time. Right now, Taiga wants to get himself mentally prepared for the burst of Midorima’s anger. He smiled a little as he thought about his temperamental partner. He it will be the exact same way when Daiki hears about what had happened. He'll most likely hear about it during their next one on one match.

**Author's Note:**

> I really was winging it, that's for sure... Well, thanks for reading this!


End file.
